readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Circe is a teenage E.V.O. with the ability to project sonic blasts from her mouth. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope E.V.O. kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, Circe eventually realized that she and the other Pack members were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quit the Pack and went off on her own.Later, she was seen as the fourth member of Rex's old street gang, and had made good friends with Tuck and the others. Physical Appearance Circe has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that has been dyed deep red halfway down. She wears a dark red overall dress with a beige waist belt, over a gray turtleneck and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has beige-colored bandages wrapped around her forearms and upper arms. According to Dr. Holiday, Circe is very pretty. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. Circe's attire had changed drastically at one point while being in Hong Kong, China with Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket. Instead of being colored deep red, her hair was halfway dyed a light plum color, and her overall dress was colored dark gray as opposed to being dark red. She still wore the same pale brown-colored arm bands and knee-high boots she had worn in her previous outfit, something Circe did to stay hidden from Van Kleiss. Rex says that he likes her new look, which Circe takes as a compliment. However, Circe has returned to her initial look and color scheme. Her shoulder-length black hair is back to being halfway dyed deep red and her dark gray overall dress is colored dark red once again. She may have returned to her old look due to Van Kleiss no longer being a threat to her. Appearances In Heroes United the series (By Bahy) *E.V.O.tised Personality Circe is serious and has a dry wit. She believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind no matter what the cost even if it means ignoring her true feelings for Rex. While in Hong Kong with Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket, Circe appears to be much calmer and having fun for once. She is often seen with a smile on her face, and seems to enjoy sitting next to or having hand-to-hand combat with Skwydd.She is also seen with a much more positive attitude, as she is no longer miserable and has found the place where she really belonged. After Providence was taken over by Black Knight, and her friends were captured, she reverted back to her previous personality, such as being negative and depressed while also angry at those responsible.Despite having left the Pack, Circe does still display concern for their wellbeing. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities Circe can control her nanites, allowing her to freely manipulate her mouth into a large fanged tube that can project her ultrasonic yells. Her sonic bursts are quite destructive, allowing her to break through metal, concrete, rocks, and opponents bigger than herself with ease. Hence her name, Circe also can lure other E.V.O.s towards her with a siren-like call. Regarding this particular ability, she describes herself as "a big E.V.O. magnet." The closer E.V.O.s are, the more overwhelming it becomes. However, using this ability is limited, as using it for long periods can tire Circe out. Other Abilities Circe is also skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. She's capable of sending powerful kicks and punches to her opponents. Her strikes are quick and she was able to easily knock Rex out with one good kick. Relationships Rex Salazar Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. Unfortunately, after receiving a phone call from the Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. Unfortunately, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by the Pack. Rex tried to convince Circe to forget the Pack and come with him to work for Providence. She refused the offer, however, saying that she would rather face Van Kleiss' punishment than work for Providence, saying it was "not her life." Before disappearing through Breach's portals she commented "I did have fun," leaving a heartbroken Rex on the beach. After learning that Circe worked for the Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe, though he did not seem to be able to prevent himself from wanting to make her see reason because of his feelings for her. After her time with Rex, Circe seemed slightly worried when Van Kleiss told her that Rex was very important to him, implying that she cared for Rex's safety. At one point, Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss' plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to feel guilty about capturing and imprisoning Rex. Later, Rex desperately tried to tell her that Van Kleiss was only going to make things worse for everyone if he proceeded with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refused to listen, however, and angrily engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocked him out and took him to where Van Kleiss and NoFace were. However, much to her horror, she discovered that Van Kleiss had willingly turned Rex over to NoFace in order to close the deal. After being injured in a battle with NoFace, Rex turned to look at Circe and asked her if this was what she really wanted. She turned to Van Kleiss and desperately begged him to stop the battle, but he warned her not to assist Rex. Circe later decided that her true loyalties lie with Rex, not Van Kleiss. She helped Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar, Rex assured her that now that Van Kleiss was inside the Bug Jar and that she, Circe, was outside it, she was now free to make her own choices. She and Rex were seen holding hands but broke apart when they saw Bobo approaching. Circe then departed on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and went off on her own to have a better life. Later, Circe gave Rex a warm, comforting hug as thanks for saving her from Breach. She was surprised, however, when Rex calmly pushed her back toward Skwydd, saying that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple. This unexpected statement caused Circe to laugh nervously. She assured Rex that she and Skwydd were just good friends. When Rex had succeeded in retrieving the second Meta Nanite, Circe was about to tell Rex how she really felt about him, but they were all interrupted by Black Knight seizing the Abysus castle. In the end, when Circe sacrificed herself for Rex, they shared their first kiss, which confirms that Circe always had romantic feelings for Rex. She confessed that it was not just about using him in the past, but that she had real feelings for him. Category:Pages Category:Heroes Category:EVOs Category:Villains Category:Generator Rex Category:BenXp Category:OutBreak